hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Meridian
'''Blood Meridian '''is the Thirty-one episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan tests his Cybernetics, with his abilities combined. Samuel has decided in 24 hours if he can be off the team with Harold and Boyce. It made Nathan mad, as Boyce and Harold are worried when Nathan is not with them in missions. Blackjack ambush Mayor Bill, in Calimonia meeting with the council. Blackjack wants Mayor Bill to make Blackjack become mayor and take over Calimonia, he plans to build, city and city in the USA to conquer many dealers in other cities. Mayor Bill announcer that he will leave as mayor, as it turned out that Malco 'Blackjack' Mattiello has taken over the city, as Doctor Underwood fears in TV as Will Chill reported it. Corps goes in the try and take down Blackjack's men, but he and his men have trapped them, as Blackjack wants to keep them alive to expose them, as frauds. He called out Providence Unit and Corps including agents like Nathan, Hendrix and many. Doctor Underwood calls Samuel to come to his house, like many other agents too. Doctor Underwood sees that Blackjack has taken over the city of Calimonia, as sees from cameras that Blackjack's men are patrolling the whole streets, to make it harder to stop Blackjack. In his office, Doctor Underwood knows it's the same as before, but Blackjack's men are guarding the door and the other sides so that they don't get to them. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold will go in stealth, as Natalie, Dax, and Magnus need to distract them away with some Providence Unit to fend off Blackjack's Men. As it happens, their men are patrolling. Doctor Underwood kept them for distracted, as Nathan's team are gone. Natalie and her team attack to court, that Blackjack's men are guarding. Blackjack tells his men, to stop them, as some of Blackjack's men have gone to deal with it. It left Nathan (As his cloak run out), Boyce and Harold fight Blackjack's men in stealth. They also took down Blackjack's men inside the mayor's room, he appeared in front of Nathan and his team. Blackjack's men to surround them, as Blackjack tells them to stand down, as Nathan knows he's corrupt with a lot of power as a leader. Angering Blackjack by telling his men to defeat them, as Nathan battles Blackjack. In a long battle downstairs, on the bunker floor. Nathan defeats Blackjack with his abilities and equipment, as Harold and Boyce defeat Blackjack's men and rescue Mayor David Bill. He returns as the mayor, as Blackjack and his men are in the Linguistic Asylum. Samuel decided the next day, that he will keep his partnership with Harold and Boyce, as Nathan is happy to have them. Doctor Underwood is proud of her son and daughter working together, hopefully, that isn't the last of many from other enemies. Episode Moments * Blackjack has taken over Calimonia as mayor, as David Bill has been kidnapped * Samuel sticks to Harold and Boyce with Nathan, as the decision is made * Blackjack is defeated and arrested, as David Bill returns as mayor * Doctor Underwood watches his kids, fight against enemies Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Samuel Ryan * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farell * Will Chill * Mayor David Bill * Providence Unit * Corps Villain * Malco 'Blackjack' Mattiello * Blackjack's Men Links Trivia * Blackjack always want to rule and beat other dealers * Hendrix and others are absent because they are dealing with other threats * Nathan higher grades are A when he is young * Magnus and Dax plays card games if they are bored Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason